Messed up Dimension: the Beginning
by TheRaven432
Summary: A powerful being begins to mess with the dimensions and the guardians that should safe guard it seek help in the unlikeliest of places. Equipped with gear even beyond the imaginations of the universe I am send to, can I really let everything play out like it should? SI based in the Mass Effect universe.
1. Prologue

This story was deeply inspired by Mass Effect: Dimensional Rift written by Bundlejumper. If you didn't read it, read it now. He gave me an insight at how good both world fits together. So without further delay, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Mass Effect or Warframe, just my own content and imagination.

**Prologue: Visit in the night**

Do you feel the same sometimes? When you go to bed and in the last seconds before you sleep, feel like you are being watched by something that lurks in the dark?

Right after you put out your light or laptop after reading or playing expecting to see two orbs hovering in the darkness staring at you with murderous intend?

I did, every time I stared in to the darkness I could fell something staring back at me, but instead of fear felt something else. A calming sense that soothed me for a few seconds before it was gone again.

One evening after I turned off my tablet and stared in the darkness that surrounded me, I felt that presence again, calming my mind and sending me to sleep. But instead of drifting of in the land of dreams suddenly my body felt like it was floating, upwards in a gently pace until it was stopped suddenly.

I opened my eyes at the sudden stop and immediately regretted it. Because, I was seeing my own body. Lying there, sound asleep. I could even see my chest rising and falling in a gentle motion.

"Creepy isn't it?"

My head jerked to the voice that had disturbed the nightly silence. In my swivel chair sat something I could quite identify, something of a mix between bird, lizard with a cat like face. I think that was the moment when my brain lost it and forced my eyes close again.

"Sorry is this appearance better? I am not used to deal with Spirits of the human dimension."

I opened my eyes again. The wild mixture had been replaced with a male human in a business suit, cradling a large suitcase. But still everything my mid could do at this sight, was open my mouth, the: What the Fuck? That should follow stayed in the depth of my mind.

Confused and a bit angry I closed my mouth and waited for the man to do his next move. This resulted in some kind of a staring contest, because instead of explaining something he just stared at me, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

After several minutes there was still no reply, so my bored mind started experimenting. First thing, get out of the horizontal position into a more vertical position. Struggling a bit, I found the right movement to get me spinning, but stopping said spin seemed to be a different matter. Fortunately mister 'I doesn't explain anything' notified my struggle and with one flick of his hands not only stabilized my in the right position but also sat me down on the ground.

Grinning sheepishly he gestured me to sit down and after I did he leant forward a bit.

"Ok, first of all, all you are seeing and experiencing from now on is real and not a dream or a Hallucination. I am a so called a guardian of the dimensions. We are the ones that hinder others from crossing the borders between the universes. We can interact freely within our domain that you know as the Void."

Opening my mouth again to ask a question or shout it at him, nothing came out of my throat, again.

Closing it again, I made wild gestures at my throat and mouth, only for him to hold up his hand.

"In the moment you are just a copy of the spirit that connects your mind to the void. You have no body in this real to project a voice. For the reason why I am here, the truth is we need your help or more the help of your mind."

He opened the suitcase that till now just rested in his lap. Several blinking holograms sprang out of it showing diagrams or just pictures I couldn't identify at first, but they got clearer and I saw what I thought I would only see in a game.

Giant squid shaped spaceships, descending on planets. Species of all kinds fighting against them, but something was off. The pictures all showed scenes from the game Mass Effect 3 but something or more someone was missing.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Shepard. Every picture showed a critical scene out of the game, but the main character was always missing.

"I saw you realized what I want to show you." The guy continued. My gaze still glued to the holograms.

"Someone is playing with space-time continuum and is messing up the dimensions. The pictures you are seeing are only from my district in a long line of dimensions that suddenly failed to continue in their given path.  
You played through all the games, you know what to do and also you are one of in a million that can handle the gear with what we would send you to fix this.  
Maybe you ask yourself now why we can't fix this. The thing is we can only interface with persons who are tuned to the void. Like I said before, one in a million."

After he finished, my mind was pounding with all the information he gave me. Lost in a spiraling thought of helping or not, a small part of my mind noticed the shifting of my body besides me. The thought crashed through the barrier that held my mind frozen. With the serious expression I could muster I pointed at my body and hoped that the guardian could decipher what I meant with this gesture.

"You're asking yourself what will happen to this body."

I nod.

"Nothing, your are just a copy of his spirit. He will continue like all life in this dimension will, until the being that is altering the other dimensions comes here and sends it to hell like the others. But if this is not reason enough to help us, we will grant your original spirit a favor when its time comes and it will flow into the void. I can't offer you more."

Ponding over this offering I realized, I didn't have much of a choice. Since I am just a copy I would just vanish when I refused to help and all I could then hope for would be someone else to stop whoever was doing this. A small part of me wanted to believe that the guy in front of me was lying, but that small part was quickly overwhelmed by the question why should he?

So I turned my face towards the guardian in front of me and nodded, again with a serious expression hoping again he would understand what I meant.

"So you want to help us?"

I nodded again.

"Then let me show you your gear that will hopefully be useful to you. It had been carefully chosen out of things you know best and hopefully can handle."

The holograms changed and now displayed things that I not only recognized but also let my smile in a joker like fashion.

"Also you will not inhabit your old body. It will be a modified one that can handle the extreme situations you will be forced in. You don't think I need to tell you that you will keep all your memories of this dimension since it is critical to your work."

I nodded again, eager to get to my new shiny gear.

Catching my enthusiasm he again lifted his hand and suddenly the world around me began to darken. The last words I heard were.

"I don't know where the void will place you but I know when, we will leave everything for to find. I hope you will do well. Good luck hopefully I don't need to contact someone again for such a situation."

The last sentence was barely audible for me as the darkness closed in more and more around me. With the picture of a triangle shaped ship with a long fin and the symbol of the lotus on its front I let the sweet embrace of the void carry me away.

So yeah. My first try as an SI writer.  
This is something that was trapped in my head for a long time and I hope I can mold the strange Ideas I have into a decent story. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will have the real start in the story and I hope that I will have an Idea were I will let all this carry me.

Also since English is not my mother tongue I rely on you my dear reader to make this story enjoyable for the eye (at least). So Read and Review and I will grant myself some rest because it is 4 pm and the energy drink is wearing off.


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the Dark

**Chapter 1: Out of the Dark…**

I felt the return of my mind, out of the Void, but still darkness surrounded me. My body felt numb and my mind heavy. Somewhere in the distance a woman was saying something, but my brain couldn't decipher anything she was saying.

Than the world around me shock, but after a few seconds dimmed down to a gentle swing. It was like my body has been transferred on a ship which gently swung on the waves.

My mind grew heavy and my consciousness embraced the darkness again.

/Location unknown

/Time unknown…

"Initiating emergency wakeup protocol. Please standby until suit is completely charged."

The shock that forced my mind back into the land of the living was beyond anything I ever experienced before. My muscles sized under electrical currents, while my body was hold still by clamps that pressed themselves into my Arms, legs and neck every time a shock went through my body.

My eyes now wide open were assaulted by blinking status displays, which switched in a rapid pace from a standby yellow to a ready green.

I felt panic rising inside of me as the next wave of pain cursed through my body. I couldn't even scream, because the clamp that held my neck also blocked my jaw.

So the only thing I could do was hoping it would be over soon. A wish that was answered when the last status light switched to green and an HUD began to initialize. Energy bar, shield bar, ammo counter, everything aligned itself along the borders of my vision.

At first I was confused, then the conversation from last night came back to me and I understood. The transfer had been successful.

Steadying my breath I began to look around the clamps that hold my body still retracted and another window on my HUD appeared. Also a very familiar voice began to speak in my head.

"Operator, the initialization of your frame is complete. I apologize for the rude awakening, but it was the only thing I could do after those – bastards – humans took you and the ship to this station. I found a recorded message that I was told to transmit to you if something like this should happen.  
Would you like to hear it now?"

I just nodded a quick yes, which the cephalon seemed to understand, as it closed itself and opened another window, which to my surprise showed the face of the Lotus. But I had no time to get into a nerd like sate and droll all this window, because as soon as she appeared she began to talk.

"Tenno, when you are seeing this message the worst case has happened. You have been abducted while you slept and now you are in the hand of the enemy. Your top priority is now to break out of your prison and when you can delete all data that they have collected about you. Also kill all personal that could have worked on you and could remember you.  
Since the pod has should have spent all its energy in reactivating your frame, the magnetic locks should be opened easily.  
Remember your first and outmost objective is now survival. All your questions will be answered when you reach your ship. Good luck Tenno."

With this the window closed again and I was left to my thoughts, which began to run wild in mind head.

Taking in a deep breath I began to collect all my thoughts and pushed the unnecessary ones back in my mind. Like in the training against blackouts in exams I began to sort them into categories, preventing them from running wild again.

After that I began to asset my situation. The field under the ammo counter was empty, so I had no weapon. A circumstance that grew less important as my eyes darted to the name under the shield and health bar.

Lvl. 30 MESA. My heart jumped in joy and threatened to burst through my chest as I saw the with 300 energy filled bar.

This joy was short lived as something or someone suddenly opened the pod and nearly came face to face with me.

At first I was surprised to see a Human face and not a blocky helmet of a corpus soldier or the creepy face of a Grineer.

We both stared at one another. He in amazement, I in complete stupor until my gaze wondered to the emblem directly over his heart and my face darkened.

Orange and black, hexagonal in shape, Cerberus. I hated this organization through all three parts. In every Mass Effect I tried to make the world of the illusive man a living hell and now I had the chance to do it for real.

I lifted my arm, murder gleaming in my eyes. The Cerberus tech mimicked my gesture, curiosity and excitement radiating from him like heat from the sun.

But my hand didn't stop at the height of the naval like his did. It went further up, my arm and hand now moving on its own accord. My mind was perfectly blank as the barrels under my forearms sledded forward; forming into the Regulator guns that Mesa is so famous for.

The curiosity and excitement in the man's eyes were replaced with fear as the muzzle of the first gun pressed against his chest, right where the curst symbol resides.

I pulled the trigger and watched with joy as the chest of the man burst open, splattering flesh and bone fragments on the red and black parts of my armor.

Thinking quickly I jumped out of the pot before the peacemaker ability would glue me in one place.

Finally freed from the coffin like pod I would have access my situation or I would have if it were not for the now at least two dozen eyes that followed the mangled corpse flying though their midst.

The reaction time was quicker than the ones of the lab coats. As soon as the first one saw the body flying it snapped its rifle up, only to fly backwards spraying bones and brain matter from its exploding head.

I really would have liked to follow the geyser of blood that was spraying out of the hole in the back of his head, but my head had already snapped into the direction of the second guard that stood at the door, Regulators following suit, sending a double shot into his or her chest.

My gaze fell upon the next guard and again the guns followed swift. My body was now reacting on instinct. Every movement that occurred around me was analyzed and dealt with accordingly. Roughly to dozen shots later I stood in a sea of blood. The formerly white walls were sprayed in the same color my body is still glowing, Blood Red.

With a flick of my fingers the barrels slid back under my forearms and I began to look around. Everyone I knew would call me a psychopath, walking through rivers of blood, but the truth is I felt nothing for these persons, which I slaughtered in self-defense.

Walking calmly between the rows of tables looking at the destroyed lab equipment, I searched for a console or a data pad. Something that would help me finds out where in the time line of Mass Effect I am.

As I finally found a still active console on the last table I was surprised at what was lying beside it. Two bracelets with an engraved lotus symbol on both of them.

I quickly picked them up and attached them to my wrist. With a satisfying 'shink' the two, three bladed claws, assembled themselves over the bracelets. I gave them a few experimental swings, cutting through some expensive looking lab equipment, before I retracted them by opening my hands, which were clenched into fists and began to examine the console.

The screen showed only the option to replay the last entries so I just did that. After two seconds of loading, the voice of an elderly man began speaking.

"January the 25th 2185. Entry 13. The pod, the gear and the ship that was found in that pocket dimension we opened one week ago were finally transferred to this ship. We will remain in orbit while a team is searching through the ruins of that construct. I don't know what I should call it, but Frank from Xenobiology came up with the term tower and it stuck.  
We lost three more personnel and two Loki's, that just started firing at the others in the process of retrieving the gear. We still don't know what is causing it. We managed to capture one of them but he just died after we dragged him through the portal. As a precaution we have separated the gear that we retreated from the pod and the ship. There are already rumors of the curse of the Orokin that are spreading among the personal. I will mention that in my next report to operative Lawson. Hopefully we won't run in anymore complications. Project Lazarus is counting on us."

Curiosity sparked in I skipped to the last entry, which seemed to be shorter, because it was just half as long as the others with no data attached to it.

"February the 15th 2185. Entry 43. The scanners finally picked something up. The Pod that seemed to reject every try to open it as stubborn as the ship that we found is now losing power. Jackson already got a crowbar in between the small gab that is now present in the middle. (Loud clank plus several curses from multiple persons). I can't believe it, the alien in the pod it seems well preserved and astonishingly alive. It seems like it wants to greed Jackson. But what are so things under its forearms and is it starting to glow… Jackson get away from it! (Gunshot) Fuck! Everyone get… (Multiple gunshots. Sound of breaking glass and machinery)…."

The audio log just cut there but I know that there wasn't anything else to hear. Looking at the headless corpse behind me, I still felt nothing and my mind didn't seem to care.

After one last glance through the room, I pressed the green glowing panel and the door parted into the walls. I stepped out into the corridor, trying to comprehend what I was seeing. Which was nothing.

No Alarms, no banging of steal clad shoes against the metal deck. Just silence and the faint humming of a life support system.

Taking the only available course of action I tried to get a connection to Ordis, which after some seconds opened again in a video on my HUD.

"You need something operator?"

"Yes can you…"

A female voice answered and stopped as I also halted my question. My eyes wandered down and blinked as they looked at the two hills sprouting from my chest, pushing against Mesas trademark jacket.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry operator is something wrong with my appearance?"

The remark didn't reach my mind that was now a maelstrom of thoughts again. All centering on why I suddenly had breast and why I didn't noticed them earlier.

"Operator? Do you need help with something?"

I still couldn't answer. The encounter with the strange being entered my mind again and suddenly it all became clear or clearer. The being said, my spirit would be transferred into a new body. He never talked about a gender. And since Mesa is a female bodied Warframe, it should be clear that the Tenno operating it would be female too.

I cursed the being that brought me here for its lack of imagination and creativity, because an all mighty Individual that can cross the borders between dimensions should have enough power to create a male version of something.

Sighing I got back to the task at hand.

"Ordis can you show me a map of this ship as well as sowing me how many persons are still alive?"

"One moment operator"

The cephalon vanished again into the depths of the computer of the Liset I hoped was till in on piece.

Ordis retuned a few seconds later. And with him the mini-map updated with the schematics of the ship together with several red dots. The iconic counter under the map appeared to, showing 0/13. I blinked at the number. 13? A bid low or?

"Ordis check your scanners. 13 can't be right."

"Operator, my scanners are working at 100 percent. This ship is a Cerberus science vessel. Build to maintain research with a minimal crew at maximum efficiency. Also only 12 of the life signs are crew. The last one is located at a region of the ship labeled holding cells, obviously the next research project."

I pondered about this and remembered the entry of that researcher. Something about a Camp, down on the planet we are orbiting. But that was for later. Now I needed to get the rest of my weapons, secure this ship and rescue whoever is in that cell.

"Ordis where are my weapons? Can you locate them?"

"Yes Operator. I have 32 of your weapons stored within the Liset, but two are located in a storing room two doors to you right. Be cautious, two live signs are within that room."

"Thanks monitor the movement of the others onboard. Alert me if someone is about to get close to this section."

"Yes Operator. I will do as you command."

With this the window closed and I turned towards the mentioned door, flinching at every footstep that echoed through the empty corridor, expecting an ambush at every second. But none came and I reached the door unhindered.

Pushing at the green hologram again I extended my Venka, expecting to dash forward to silence the two persons quickly. But to my surprise the two researchers seemed to be too focused on something on the table in front of them to notice me entering.

The first thing I noticed as I slowly worked my way across the room, were the bright yellow rubber aprons the researchers wore. Blue splats covered the few visible parts I could see, but sill I couldn't see what is laying on the table.

As I was in striking distance of both I stopped, finally able to see what both man worked on the whole time. The sight saddened me, disgusted me and fueled my anger with new images to project his rage on.

With a quick motion I send the first Venka through the back of the first researcher. Serving his spin and sending gushes of blood on the cut open, blue body of a small Asari.

The second researcher began to turn to its demised partner, but the scream that was about to leave his throat was silenced by the second Venka, slicing across his throat. Letting him drown in his own blood, I turned to the small form that now lay before me. And at that moment I wished for all those emotions that I mentioned before to fall upon me. But all that was left in my mind was a cooled emptiness, which I couldn't understand.

Every person I know would have broken down in tears now or threw up or went crazy. Why don't I? Why was mind empty? Devoted of every feeling for this extinguished young life?

I knew no answer and so I just closed the still open eyes that seemed to burn into my soul trying to find a spark of feeling that just they could awake. But they found none and I turned towards my weapons that lay on another table.

Slowly I picked up the dual Magnus first, before I holstered them on my thighs. The black and red colored Soma assault rifle remained in my hands. As soon as the weapons touched my hands the ammo counter sprang to life, showing me that the magazine was full and that I also had full reserve ammo. Also a spare magazine appeared on my hip, answering the question of where said spare ammo was.

As I turned to leave, I glanced around the room a last time. My gaze fell again on the child like body of the young Asari. Her body still open and her innards for everybody on display. That was the moment I swore myself to change something in this dimension. To save, who I could save. Even if they were mend to die. I would still try and do everything to change their fate to the better.

But also I would make sure that everyone that in my eyes deserved to die would die, as quick or slow as I deemed adequate.

But first I had a hunt to finish. So I gripped my Soma tighter and stepped out in the silent corridors of the Cerberus ship which should become the grave of just ten more people and hopefully not for the eleventh one.

Second part of this story out of my mind and finally brought to paper or more written in a code of zeroes and ones on a display programmed to show it as letters.

I am also quite surprised with the number of views and favs I have got. I first thought that maybe a couple of views would accumulate and maybe a fav or two. But 100 views in the first few days and the ten favs and fourteen followers were quite surprising.

Thank you and for the one that commented on the beta reader thing. Yes I will get one as soon as possible. I already asked a few people, but with the upcoming exams it will be difficult to find one that I know, who will take this extra weight. But I will also write the betas on this site and ask if one of them has time to look through my rampart thoughts.

I hope that you still enjoy reading this story even if there are some mistakes in it.

Also if you ask yourself what the story picture is showing. That is the Mesa frame I am currently playing with.

Why I took Mesa? Because I freaking love her! No other frame can down so many enemies so quick like her! And she is not overpowered. Yes she can down a lot of enemy's fairly quick, but she is a real glass cannon. Incoming fire can down her as quickly as she can down others.

I hope I answered all questions that came up. If they are still some you can pm me or just write them in a review. I will answer them either directly or in a guest case, in the next chapter. Till then, cheerio! And have a happy Christmas!


	3. Chapter 2: Into the light

**Answers for the reviews**

**FOODninja-331: If your are asking if a female Shepard is in it, than yes. But if you are asking if there will be a romance between my OC and Shepard than I need to say maybe, don't really know.**

**Guest Q: I have my very own theory for why the warframes in Warframe look all the same with just color deviation. I will include this theory in the next chapters.**

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I needed to take it out of my head to think of the next one so please forgive me.**

**Also the explanation why I was of radar for such along time is at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I would own Mass Effect and Warframe, but they are still owned by Bioware and Digital Extremis respectively. **

Chapter 2 ...into the light

Captain Julius Alexander checked his phalanx heavy pistol over again. Around him the rest of the bridge crew did the same, while seeking cover behind the various chairs and consoles arranged around the bridge.

In quiet he asked himself when it has all gone wrong the fast. First the research department reported new findings, then suddenly deck C went dark. After that the ship VI reported that an intruder made it past its firewalls. Than all communication equipment suddenly went out. Long range, short range, in ear commlinks, even the mailing program on his Omni-tool just shut down.

He looked to the sealed blast doors again, controls smashed and quickly fused shut, with an emergency fusion torch that was standard on every Cerberus bridge to stall borders. But he could still hear the unearthly screams of the Storm troopers that tried to defend the corridors. While the crew around him prepared everything to repel the thing that tries to kill them, he only stared at the screens before him.

The begging of of a soldier while he kneeled in the blood of his comrades. He and the bridge crew watched, as a female shaped, humanoid, creature slowly walked towards the cowering soldier. As she reached him she slowly placed the pistols, she used to kill so many, at her hips.

The Creature just stood there for a while, looking at the whimpering soldier if unsure what to do. Before she reached out, nearly in a gentle motion. Softly grasping the chin of the Soldier, lifting it so he was staring at the place where her eyes would have been, weren't if for the large bandanna that covered nearly half of her head.

Than with one sudden motion, her hand balled into a fist and three gleaming blades seemingly appeared in the mans neck. Lightning burnt skin and the mouth of the soldier opened a last time for a silent scream, while his vocal cods were burnt and his skull cut in pieces.

He looked away after this scene, trying to get some kind of control of his stomach again. The sound of a bridge member emptying his content didn't help. He forced himself to look at the screen again, only to find the creature hadn't moved. She stared at the sealed bulkhead in front of her and without another glance, tuned around. Leaving behind a scene more appropriate in a 20th century horror movie.

Since than he and the others had waited. 30 minutes passed since this monster butchered her way through the corridor, only to find her price denied. He just finished inspecting his pistol for the third time, when suddenly one of the ensigns spook up: "Did your hear that?"

Julius looked up,he heard nothing."What?" He whispered back.

The ensign in question now had a look of outright panic: "The scraping, the rumble, its coming to get us! Holy mother, its near!"

That was enough. Just as Julius stood up to slap some sense into this coward. He heard it too: A scraping of metal on metal, a low rumble, like distanced thunder and in a blink of an eye his world was covered in darkness. As the lights of the bridge went out, darkness engulfed everyone and with the darkness came the fear. The feeling of someone watching you, staring into the very essence of your mind and digging out your worst fears.

Nerves that were already on edge, just broke. And in all of this Chaos, nobody noticed the shattering of a Vent in the ceiling. Nobody saw the gleaming blades that tore through captain Julius body. Only when a red glow illuminated the darkness and every eye fell on the being that stood on the pieces that were once a human, a brief silence overcame the bridge. But it only lasted for a fraction of a second before the Tenno in their midst unleashed a hail of lead into the unfortunate humans.

Eight shoots later, silence reigned again, only broken by the drip drip drip of blood, flesh and brain matter that decorated the walls, floor and even parts of the ceiling.

I stood in the midst of it all, looking at the carnage around me. With a thought the peacemaker rail guns retracted themselves under my arms again.

"Ordis, what do you need to get into the ship systems?" My Voice was calm and devoid of any emotion. But still the feminine voice that is a few octaves higher than my usual one slightly unnerved me. But something was holding that feeling down, suppressing it into a dark corner of my mind. So I left it there and concentrate on the mission.

"Hmm, let me see. There that one should suffice. I will highlight it on your HUD. Just hold your hand over it and I will handle the rest."

After following the nav marker through the bridge and placing my hand over the marked console, I immediately regretted putting my trust into Ordis.

Lights began to flicker on and off throughout the ship, systems randomly shut down only to nosily reawaken and to my dismay a hologram sprang to life right next to the console, showing an orange glowing Cerberus crewman, his hands clasp behind his back.

"Intrusion detected, raising firewalls, shutting down all connections to mainframe, blocking connections to external Servers. Waiting for further commands from a Cerberus officer."

' So this was the VI that controlled most of the systems on this vessel, but what is...'

My thought haltered as the VI was suddenly replaced by a red glowing Ordis.

" You primitive Cephalon DARE to shut ME out! I will teach you the true POWER of what a Orokin born Cephalon can do!"

With that the red glow was again replaced by the VI. But now it looked much more unstable.

" Eeeexternal Servers bbbreeeched, firewalls noneffective, mainframe cccooorupted, automatic shutdown initia..."

With that the VI vanished and Ordis replaced it again, now his normal self again.

"Sorry operator, but this /primitive/ non standard Cephalon, was just to stubborn to submit to your claims on this ship. Sorry that you had to see that."

I didn't answer to that instead I turned to face the large bridge windows, giving me a wonderful view of the lush green planet under us and the words of the researcher came back into my mind.

Cerberus still has a camp down there, digging in the ruins of the Orokin tower, that held so many secrets this universe could not handle. In the worst case even some form of the technoscythe virus that would overrun this galaxy in a mater of month if ever unleashed.

" Ordis, search for a containment protocol. Cerberus wouldn't take any chances with this kind of technology."

"Hmm, let me see. Order of high command? No. Interstellar navigation for dummies? Nope. Private files of communication officer Zao? Eww, I will need several data purges to get that out of my processors. Ah there it is, Orders in case of an outbreak of any kind. Hmm, research camp Alpha should be evacuated and that the area around the portal, carpet bombed with stored N weapons. Kind of extreme, but effective."

"How many N weapons?"

"Twenty five, fifty megaton warheads."

"How many are necessary to block the Portal and destroy anything that they may took to the camp?"

"Hm five should suffice, should I launch them now?"

" Do that, can the rest be transferred to the Liset?"

"Hm, let me calculate the space in our fright compartment. Subtract refinery and rare metals still in the hold."

On the word refinery I perked up, but didn't turn around, my eyes still following the five trails of the nuclear missiles, slowly making there way towards the planet. A few minutes later tiny flashes illuminated one area on the planet.

They looked beautiful from orbit, like flowers blooming in the spring. But in reality each of them were a raging firestorm of pressure and heat. Throwing tones of dirt and radiation in the atmosphere, contaminating the area for millennia, killing everything with the fires and the darkness of the nuclear winter that followed.

But that were thoughts I couldn't care about. I turned back to Ordis who seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"Taking that we currently have approximately 100 tons of rare metals and minerals in our holds, we can take up to seven of this bombs. And if I might say so operator, we still don't know what we are up against, so they could prove useful."

The last few words didn't reach me. My mind still hung at the fact that somehow the Liset could transport up over 200 tons of cargo plus a refinery, for whatever I could use this. This thought roamed trough my head, so I needed to ask.

"Ordis, how can a Liset take up so much cargo and what do I need the refinery for?"

Ordis looked at me for a second.

"Operator, did you really forget what wonders the technology of the Orokin could produce and what a special case you are?

Your pod had been hidden far outside the origin system. So the Lotus prepared us with everything we would need. Materials, means to harvest for our own and produce and also with this."

His eye like for was suddenly replaced by a dagger shaped ship. Smooth on the top and with a box like belly attached to its belly. Multiple red and green icons marked weapons, communication systems and engines. But before I could shout out the familiarity this design had to something I knew, Ordis beat me to it.

"Behold! The Anaconda class long range recon frigate. Produced in the Void shipyards and equipped with the newest beam weapons and void shields. Its strong frame shift drive makes it possible to explore even without a solar rail system and its storage bay can hold enough supplies to supply a ten Tenno crew for nearly eight months.

Its hangar is equipped with the standard Liset class infiltration ship and please operator hitting your head like this could damage the neural sensors in your helmet."

I slowly removed my hand form my face. This was too much. Yes I needed a ship that could operate outside of the solar rail system for what the watcher expected me to do, but this!?

I mean direct energy weapons? Nearly instantaneous travel between star systems that are over 15 light years away from each other? If this thing would have fallen into Cerberus hands they could have overrun the entire Mass Effect universe with this!

"Ordis where is the ship now?"

" Still tied to the vessel we are on and connected though a large docking tube."

Cold fear began to form inside my stomach, but as soon as it came up it subsided again. My mind calmed itself and my thoughts returned back to cold and calculating.

"Did somebody or something got on board?"

"No Operator. They tried to cut open the hull once, but I repelled that by venting radiation form the reactor into the docking tube. Nothing lethal, just enough that they needed to decontaminate it for several weeks. After that they started no further attempt."

I nodded to that too. So the ship is still unbreached and safe to enter or so I hopped.

I turned my head to Ordis hologram again, that looked at me expectantly. If a floating eye could look like it was expecting something.

"Move the bombs into a fright compartment that can be sealed. Than rig the rest to be remote detonated from the Anaconda. I will go and search for the prisoner."

With that said I extended the Venka claws from my wrists again and with the quick slash the bridge door opened itself before me.

How I knew that this would work, I didn't know. Something in the back of my mind told me that it would work, like the stunt with the air ducts. Every time that thoughts came up to counter those whispers, another thing would just sweep them away and leave me with this only option.

I somehow accepted that, maybe it had to do with the changes to my body. Maybe Tenno worked that way, who was I to know that.

So with not even so much of a glance back at the massacre I left on the bridge I walked again into the dark corridors of the ship and my body was again, surrounded by darkness.

**Yeah I am back in the land of the living and I apologies for the long delay between the chapters. The answer is plain and simple. My PC decided that it was the best way to show me how much it loved me, by just breaking down in my face. I don't really know what caused this, but a specialist told me that somehow a strong current went trough my PC. Destroying my processor, ram, graphic card and TV card in the process.**

**It took me five months to get the money together to buy myself a new PC and when I finally had it, surprise, the files and backups I placed on my old hard drives where all corrupted, together with at least four chapters for this story. In it self a great down turner for my creativity, because I had to remember what I had written five to six months ago. Also university also thought fuck your free time, you have a shit ton of work to do. So my mind was buried in tons of chemical formulas and physical equations.**

**And yes It took me until now to get everything set down and a new story script formulated. I will also include some of the new stuff that has appeared in Warframe quite recently, like the new Primes and a few new weapons.**

**Those who want to spoiler themselves to what I have planed with the story or just want to ask some questions are welcome to write me a PM. The rest stay tuned, the next chapter will come in a much shorter time than this one.**

**(Inspiring music for this chapter came from Two steps from Hell, album Classics Vol.1)**


End file.
